The legendary Four Sword
by LoZMadLover
Summary: This story talks about a short bed-time story which Green always tells to Red before he goes to sleep, it talks about the legendary Hero and the Four Sword and how Hyrule was saved from the evil hands of Vaati.


**Hey every one! This is a short story I wrote for my Vocabulary lesson so I decided to post it over here! I just wanted to test out my writing skills and see if anyone would be interested if I wrote more stories because for god's sake I have A LOT of stories in my mind! XD**

**Anyway! If you liked this story, please tell me in the comments! I need to know if this is worthy of being on or not peeps! XD**

* * *

**The Legendary Four Sword**

In the lands of Hyrule echoes a great and well-known legend, the legend of the Four Sword. This holy sword is known to give its wielder great power, victory and everlasting glory. It also splits its wielder into four identical persons, each with the same looks but different personalities.

The ancient sword was being protected by six maidens, each one sacrificing and using her powers for the sake of this holy weapon. They protected it from any unscrupulous and evil sorcery. But one day, an evil wind mage called Vaati took over Hyrule and caused havoc and sinister acts to the poor people of Hyrule. Of course in their situation, there was no hope in anyone saving them, they were doomed and they had to accept the fact that they were going to be possessed by the evil hands of Vaati. But little did the people know that there was still a ray of hope right in front of their eyes.

Someone just had to use the Four Sword and seal the evil wind mage inside it for a year, a century, or even for a whole eternity! The only thing which mattered is that the evil wind mage needed to be sealed away once and for all!

Then out of nowhere, a young boy, dressed in a green tunic, stepped in front of all of the people and said "Don't worry, O kind people of Hyrule! Your chosen hero will save you from this nightmare and I WILL end this once and for all! I will keep on fighting until my last breath! For the sake of Hyrule!"

The people didn't believe their eyes or ears. The chosen hero was back! He was going to save them from this misery and hopelessness! Finally a ray of hope started to shine and the evil wind mage was going to be disposed forever! The chosen hero, named Link, pulled out the Four Sword from its stone and raised it up skyward. "Oh great Four Sword! I seek your help to protect the great people of Hyrule! I yearn for your glory and power! Oh great Four sword, lend me your power to the fullest!"

"Blah blah blah! And then the "so called hero" was spilt into four and by the help of his alter egos he defeated the evil wind mage, blah blah blah and he got all the glory blah blah blah! THE END!" "What the hell Blue?! You're spoiling the story for Red! Let me continue!" "Oh shut UP Green, you good for nothing loser!" "Why you little-" A soft cough interrupted the two boys from fighting, of course it belonged to no other than Vio. "Aren't you two mature enough to stop fighting over such little things?" The four boys known as Green, Red, Blue and Vio lived in one of the rooms of the castle of Hyrule.

They were honored as Hyrule's greatest knights because of their great prowess and chivalry and were sworn by the princess to always protect Hyrule at any costs. And now, our great young heroes are fighting, as usual. Actually, most of their fights are because of their different personalities. Yes, they ARE the heroes who defeated the wind mage, Vaati.

And after that incident, they stayed as four different persons and lived their own lives. But there is one problem, until now they didn't learn how to cope with each other which is why they keep on fighting the whole time. Green is the leader of their group. He may be aggressive and frivolous, but he is also motivated, cheerful, and never willing to give up at any costs. Red is the docile, innocent, optimistic one of them. He may act in a childish way but when it comes to fighting monsters, he'll kill them all in a flash.

As for Blue, he is the over-confident, short-tempered, smug type of person. His arrogance has led him to many embarrassing moments but even if he seems like such a bad person from the outside, from the inside he is the most kindest, funniest and sweetest person you would ever love to meet! And last but not the least, Violet or Vio. Vio is the most mature of the four links, he actually keeps his head ahead and thinks through problems when everything goes wrong. He is also calm, clever and not the type who likes to get into too much trouble unlike Blue and Green.

Well, now that you know each Link, let's get back to their fight. "Tch, come on bookworm! Can't you leave reading those boring books and enjoy with us for a second?" Blue told Vio, smirking evilly at him. "No, I can't. Not with a group full of people who can't think straight." Vio's answer was cold and as sharp as a knife, which made Red kind of sad that he wasn't as smart as Vio. "Hey! Just because you're the smartest doesn't mean you have to offend the rest of us!" Green said angrily to Vio, not liking the fact that Vio dared to spurn such a normal request from Blue. Of course, Blue's face was seethed with anger and fury from Vio's unexpected answer. "I asked you in a normal way but noooooooooo! You had to freaking reject it in such a scornful way! Gee, thanks killjoy!" Blue crossed his arms and turned his back at Vio.

Vio just smirked and sat down on his chair and continued to read his beloved book, The Legendary Hero. While Green was looking angrily at Vio, Red tried his best to kindle Blue's anger and told him that you should already get used to Vio's cold answers.

After a while, Blue calmed down and then went outside to train with the other knights, of course, taking Green with him as he just loved to train with his leader to prove to him that he's better than him. Red just looked at Vio and thought, 'How I wish I was as smart as you Vio! You're just perfect in everything! Not only you're handsome but you have such great dexterity too!' "Ummm, Red? Is something wrong?" Red was surprised that Vio noticed that he was staring right at him.

"N-nothing is wrong! I-I'm just…gonna go to train!" And with that, Red fled quickly out of the room without even taking his own sword and shield.

* * *

**Whew! Glad that's over! XD**

**I actually was thinking of adding more chapters! But first i'll see how many reviews will I get! If I get 30 reviews I'll post another chapter! I know that sounds way too much but I need to know if people liked this chapter or not because I am NOT gonna write like 5 more chapters for just 3 reviews or so! Don't mean to be rude or anything but really!**

**Anyway, if you liked this chapter please review and tell moi! I am waiting for your comments! ^.^**


End file.
